Narcissa Finds a New Stress Reliever
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy was angrier than she had ever been before... What does she find that is a good stress reliever? Written for Care of Magical Creatures Assignment 7 on HSOW&W... Slight Dumbledore bashing... Don't like don't read!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's written for Care of Magical Creatures Assignment on HSOW&W forum! There will also be a prompt in this story from the Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge on HPFCF! Slight Dumbledore bashing... Don't like don't read! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Task 1:** Write about someone throwing objects for some reason.

AYCEtDIC: 118. (character) Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

 **Word Count: 665 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Narcissa Black was pissed, and she had no problem showing her husband that. She picked up the vase that he bought a year ago and threw it at him. She smirked when it clipped his right arm before slamming into the wall and breaking. "Are you crazy, Lucius? What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

She took in a deep breath and let it out even as she picked up a figurine off the fireplace mantle as she passed by it. She threw it and watched as it not only broke, but the mirror above the fireplace broke too. "Our son goes to Hogwarts! He could have been harmed like the other children were! Did you not think of that at all? Why in the hell would you give something that belonged to the Dark Lord to a student?!"

Lucius swallowed hard and then ducked as his wife threw a candle holder at his head. "I'm sorry, Cissa! I knew that Draco would be safe. I honestly thought that the girl would give the unknown diary to her father. How was I to know that the girl was too stupid not to write in something that talked back to her?"

Narcissa shook her head as she threw one of her shoes at her husband. She couldn't remember a time that she had ever been this angry with him before. "You should have just given the damn thing to Arthur yourself, Lucius! Our son and our unofficial Godson was in that school! Harry could have died had that blasted phoenix of Dumbledore's not been with him! We swore to Lily and James that we would watch over him without Dumbledore knowing about it!"

She threw her other shoe in anger and anguish. "That old man had to have known what was petrifying the students, yet he didn't do a damn thing about it. He waited to see what Harry would do. He made sure that Harry would face Riddle just so that he could test the boy. I don't give a shit about you spying for the Ministry anymore, Lucius. You WILL give up your position as a spy and tell Bones what Dumbledore has been doing. If nobody else is going to be there for Harry, then it is up to us to be there for him."

Her anger towards her husband may have faded, but she was still pissed off at Dumbledore. She gave Lucius a kiss on the cheek before she conjured a bunch of things and started throwing them. She needed to get her anger out and this was one way to do it. She wasn't surprised at all when several of the items that she threw broke the windows or the sliding glass doors. She picked up another conjured item and hurled it at the nearest wall. "I don't give a shit what you have to do, Lucius, but you will get that boy out from Dumbledore's finger. You will teach him everything that he needs to know. You will show him that he is loved and cared for. You will tell our son to leave him alone from now on."

Lucius nodded. "I will do whatever you wish, Cissa, just please stop throwing things."

Narcissa smirked and threw a conjured shoe followed by three more of them at her husband. Her smirk grew each time a shoe hit him. "Now, I will quit throwing things. You will also apologize to Dobby for doing what you did to him. I know that it was planned for you to free him so that he could watch over Harry, but you will still apologize for being a brute about it."

She threw a ball she conjured at him and then stalked out of the parlor they had been in. She was finally calmer and could think straight once more. She wondered if she should start throwing things when she was stressed because it did seem to be a great stress reliever for her.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Well that didn't go how I had planned at all... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
